Daft Wars
by AnakinsOnlyAngel
Summary: This is what happens when Tinnie and Bob have sugar!


A long, long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away.  
  
*Deep announcers voice* There where two girls, with a camera. One girl was insane, and slowly dragging her friend to insanity. *Voice grows loud and panicked* AND THEY HAVE A CAMERA! Force forbid! *coughs. voice goes back to deep and announcer-ish* With a camera, bottles of highly sugared water, and the ability to call any Star Wars member to them with one word! What will happen? Well, I'll tell you! You have fallen upon the strange, scary world of. Daft Wars!!!  
  
***Camera zooms in.*** showing Tinnie's nose then Bob's ear then the left side of Tinnie's hand. High, squeaky voice: Insane! Like chipmunks! ***Flashes picture of Tinnie sniffing her foot*** There's no where else to be, STRAIGHT TO INSANITY!!! ***Flashes a picture of Bob standing on her head*** If you have no humour, you best be going, Cuz we're totally funkin'! DAFT WARS! ***Camera zooms out enough to show Tinnie sitting in a blank room with nothing but a mousepad, a shoebox, a bunch of bottles full of highly sugared water, and a spork.***  
  
Tinnie: *is busily stabbing the mousepad with the spork and singing.* Whenever the cans fly, I won't die! STAY AWAY MEN IN WHITE SUUUUUITS! I may be insane, but I have a brain! *she pauses* or do I.. *ponders* *continues singing*  
  
Bob: *comes running into the room* Hi Tinnie! *runs around in circles before pausing at the camera* Ummmmm Tintin, why is there a camera in here.  
  
Tinnie: I don't know. *Stares at it. pokes it* HI MOMMY!  
  
Bob: *stares at the Tinnie* You scare me.  
  
Tinnie: HEHEHE! WORLD DOMINATION!! *stares* ^_^;; Uhhh.. right. Ohh what does this shiney, red button do? *pokes it*  
  
***Suddenly, in a blink of a lightbulb, Anakin and Mace Windu appear!***  
  
Bob: Uhhh what did you do? O_o  
  
Tinnie: DUDE!!!! *jumps on Macey-Pancake's back* SHINEY HEAD!! *licks it*  
  
Mace: What the Force is she doing? *jumps around scratching frantically at Tinnie trying to pull her off*  
  
Bob: *stares*  
  
Anakin: *Wanders over to the spork and starts sniffing it*  
  
Mace: GET HER OFF ME!!!!  
  
Bob: *sighs* TINNIE!  
  
Tinnie: *guiltily climbs down* Yes? *cheesy grin*  
  
Bob: What did I tell you about licking bald people's head?  
  
Tinnie: Um.. Do-DUDE IT'S ANAKIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs at him*  
  
Anakin: *looks up from his spork* AAAAHHH!! *runs around in circles before attempting to hide by placing the mousepad upon his head*  
  
Tinnie: *looks around* Where'd Anakin go? *sits down on the mousepad.*  
  
Anakin: MRRRRPH!  
  
Tinnie: *Stands up* ANAKIN!!! *picks him up*  
  
Bob: Duuuuude she's strong O_O  
  
Mace: Where are we? OH FORCE! DON'T TELL ME THIS IS YODA'S EAR AGAIN!  
  
Bob: *gives him a funny look* again?  
  
Anakin: *struggles to free himself from Tinnie* I was doing lightsaber repairs in there. *sniggers evilly*  
  
Bob: *stares at him, then back at Mace* I don't wanna know.  
  
Tinnie: *Carries Anakin over to the nearest bottle of sugar water, dumps it into her mouth, then stuffs him in the bottle*  
  
Anakin: *is stuffed into the bottle*  
  
Tinnie: WOOT! I GOT A TEDDIE BEAR!! *stuffs bottle in pocket*  
  
Bob: Tinnie.  
  
Tinnie: O_O  
  
Bob: Tinnie!  
  
Tinnie: ^_^;;  
  
Bob: TINNIE!  
  
Tinnie: FINE! *hands the bottle to Bob* *mutters* teddie bear napper. *pouts*  
  
Bob: *pulls the poor, frightened, sugar coated Anakin out of the bottle*  
  
Anakin: MUMMY!!!!! *cries*  
  
Tinnie: *wanders over to the shiney button and pushes it again*  
  
***In a poof, Padmé, Wicket, and a gaggle or midget, chocolate, Gunguns appear***  
  
Gunguns: *sing in a horrid, high pitch voice* DING DONG THE GUNGUNS ARE HERE! THE GUNGUNS ARE HERE! THE GUNGUNS ARE HERE! DING DONG THE CHOCOLATE GUNGUNS ARE HEEEEEEEREEEEEEE!!  
  
Everyone: *covers their ears* MAKE IT STOP!  
  
Wicket: *eats Chocolate Midget Gunguns* Yub yub yum!  
  
Everyone: *cheers*  
  
Anakin: Oooooooooooh Padmé! ^_~  
  
Padmé *kissy face*  
  
Bob: OH GAWD! THE ROMANCE! IT BUUUUUUURNS!!!!! *shrivels up*  
  
Tinnie: *GLARES at Padmé*  
  
Padmé: WHY IS SHE LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT?  
  
Anakin: *hands Padmé the spork* Defend yourself. *jumps out of the way and runs as fast as his Padawan legs will carry him*  
  
Padmé: Oh SHIT!  
  
Tinnie: *charges at Padmé full speed, purple saber ignited* WIWIWIWIIII!  
  
Bob: UH OH!! *runs to camera and pushes a shiney, GREEN button* SORRY TINNIE!  
  
***All the Star Wars people vanish***  
  
Tinnie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.......... *continues*  
  
Bob: O_O uhhh more later... *runs off to find ear plugs and call the asylum*  
A/N: Hmmmmm I've needed to update stories lately, eh? Well, tell me if you like this. If you do, I'll continure it. If not, then I won't. Please review my story, Out of time, Out of space. I worked so hard on that, and I am not updating until more people review. Thanks! 


End file.
